Pedal arrangements are known, in which pedals are fastened movably on a pedal module. The concern here is generally with several pedals, such as for instance brake, accelerator and clutch pedal, which are articulated pivotally on the pedal module. By a pivoting movement of the pedals, brought about by pressure, the latter are actuated. In so doing, they transmit the actuating forces, often via push rods, to the corresponding systems, such as for instance the brake system, the fuel supply or the clutch. For a fastening or mounting of the push rod on the corresponding pedal, a mount is provided, in which the end of the push rod which is on the pedal side is positioned.
However, the corresponding systems, to be actuated by push rods, are not situated in the foot space of the vehicle where the pedals are arranged, but rather for example in the engine compartment. On an assembly of the pedal arrangement, the push rods are therefore introduced on the engine compartment side, in particular in mass production, as is usual nowadays, until they are positioned in the mount which is arranged on the corresponding pedal. By the introduction of the push rod on the motor side, a so-called blind installation takes place. This means that the person who is introducing the push rod can not see the mount, which leads to problems in assembly.
A disadvantage here is therefore the great expenditure of effort during assembly, because the exact mounting of the push rod in the mount has to be monitored laboriously. This means a further working step and therefore results in increased costs.
It is therefore at least one object to provide a pedal arrangement for a vehicle, by which an incorrect installation of a push rod can be reduced or prevented entirely. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.